


Precious Baby Box

by John_Romeo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Baby noodle, Cuties, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Romeo/pseuds/John_Romeo
Summary: Just a little snippet of Noodles arrival at Kong. Sweet stuff :')





	Precious Baby Box

"Murdoc, theres someone at the door!" Russle shouted from up the stairs.  
"What?" Stuard Pot replied, sounding even further away than Russle, though happily the abstract impression of his voice seemed to compliment the sound of heavy autumnal rain against roof. He went ignored.  
Murdoc got up and grumbled a 'lazy bastard' as he walked, hips in front of his naked torso, making him appear to have a reverse slouch.  
He fiddled with the keys on the prison wardens ring with his rough, slender hands. They where rather like claws, Paula used to say, Satens paws.

"Fakin' 'ell..." he could get the damned key in there- cheap Kong bastards. Though he'd sooner repent his (many) sins and become a holy man of god before he'd reach into his own pocket to fix up the studio where he lived.  
Niccals let out a grunt as he managed to force open the heavy oak door, now saturated by Essexs kind regards on this splendid evening.  
There, on the doorstep, was a wooden FedEx crate, splintered to shit and bloody massive too.  
"Oi 2D!" Murdoc tried to project as much as possible up two flights of stairs, "Russ!".

On getting no reply, 'Dockie' (as his mother used to call him) bent his beautiful body in two kicking up dirt to get the darn thing the the house, huffing like a caveman and cursing like a sailor.  
"What is it Murdoc?" finally Russle could bother his arse to get down here.  
"Wha-get 2D for me would you?" God, conversations between different parts of the house where annoying.  
Soon Master Pots could be heard running down the stairs as though he was a dog, or a child, or possibly one of those black unicorns- an excited adult.

"What is it Murdoc?" Russles irritation was not lost on Murdoc, although it was quickly put on murdocs own Mind Landfill, or so he liked to pride himself on.  
"How should I know, di-" Murdoc was cut off by the black unicorn,  
"Hey Muds who was it? Was it a zombie? Did ya fight 'im?".  
"Lucifer give me stength! Whats this- the bloody Spanish Inquisition?" Murdoc whent on,  
"Did you order this Russ?"  
"No sir-ee"  
"2D?"  
"Nope"  
"Well its not mine"

The three of them stood around the crate and, for a second, everyone was silent. 

"So are we gonna open this thing or are you two having too much fun lookin' at it?" Russle chimed, although the pure mystery of the unopened box was entertaining enough to warrant while longer investigating it.  
"Well why don't you do it then Russle?" Murdoc thought he had more than put enough effort into the discovery and sheltering off the box, he rather thought it would be a miscarrage of justice to see him tirelessly work that crate with a crowbar. 

Russle took a stride towards the object of obscurity- to which he immediately counteracted with a sparky jump back. He blinked, surely he was seeing things.  
"The..the box moved- did you see that?" his words where rushed, jittery even.  
"I don't like this muds" Stuart was skittish at the best of times, and this, paired with the fact that the kid was spooked like a horse, did not bode well for Murdocs blood alcohol content.  
"Don't be a pussy Russ" Murdoc was so helpful sometimes.  
Russle took a deep breath in, and on exhaling he stuck a nervous leg out. He started to bend down, so slowly he'd sware to you that he had felt each of his bones creak as they grinded into a forward arch.  
His fingers where the best part of a hairs width away from the latch of the lid when

Shit

Oh my fucking god

Sudenly a beacon of pure, raw rythm hit the men. What powerful machine could make this beutiful musical light? Hearing this-what ever it was- was like being burned alive and begging for your executioner to take it slowly so you could savour the feeling of your nerves getting fried like faulty wiring.  
For a moment, it was like they where winded, the air knocked straight out of their lungs.

The music stopped and the smoke cleared. 2D stood up and his jaw nearly dislocated as it dropped from its hinges. There was a child in their house, a child standing with a guitar around her with the biggest beaming grin you'd ever see and in the middle of the crate where the instuments screams had come from.

Russle, who loved kids and hoped to have seventeen of them when he finally decided to settle down, swooped in. Cautiously, approaching like you would a baby tiger, he said gently, "Hey sweetie, are you okay? Where are your mommy and daddy?" to which The Girl had given a wide eyed stare.  
She was very young, maybe eight or nine-ish (although they later found out she was ten, but close enough) and her guitar was nearly as big as her. She had black hair, from what they could see poking out from under her little helmet, and somehow, when the light shone on it, was purple.  
The picture of her with the guitar made 2Ds heart do that thing like when you see a puppy or are reunited with a person you love and had missed sorely.  
"Hi ur.. Little girl urm.. Do ya have a name?" 2D was not as good around kids, but he liked to try his best, "my name's Stuart but you can call me 2D if ya want". He stook out an unsure hand like what his mother had taught him to do when meeting grown-ups. The Girl looked at the hand for a moment, smile wavering ever so slightly while considering the hand, and gave him a good ol' side-on high five.

Murdoc could not contain himself at this and doubled over laughing alone before Stuart eventually joined in.  
"Hey kid, fancy bein' in a rock band?" That was what all the kids wanted, wasnt it? She kept her same shining smile and uttered but one word;

"Noodle"

#Noodleisababypleasedontshipherwith2D


End file.
